For security screening of hand luggage and other items carried by persons, for example for security screening at airports, inspection stations use X-ray inspection devices that transradiate the items. The items to be screened are conveyed on a conveyor, typically a conveyor belt, through the inspection unit, which is run by an operator. Located at the entry side ahead of the conveyor is a roller conveyor, which is used for depositing the items to be screened. In a similar manner, a roller conveyor from which the screened items can be retrieved is located at the output side following the conveyor.